Game Night
by Kath13
Summary: Its Game Night for Alex and Bobby. More Ramblings from a sick mind. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

More ramblings from a sick mind. Some of my ideas can be...strange. Don't say I didn't warn you

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. I turned my back for 1 minute and they disappeared. 

The week had went by quick for Alex and Bobby, They were wrapping up some paperwork before they went home.

"So Bobby, can you come out to play tonight?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "I'm always ready for game night."

"Good, I'll see you later then."

Alex left and went home. Took a long hot shower. It was still early in the evening and she thought a bottle of wine would be nice. There was a liquor store a few blocks away. She got dressed, dried her hair, grabbed her keys and left. It was dark outside but she wasn't afraid being close to home. 

She got almost halfway to the liquor store when a figure dressed in dark clothing grabbed her and dragged her into the alley. He held her up against the wall with his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She heard a click and looked over to see her attacker holding up a huge switchblade knife with quite a large blade. 

"Don't do anything you might regret," he whispered in her ear.

He slowly popped the buttons of her shirt with his knife. Alex turned her head away.

"Don't you want to watch what I do to you?" He said to her.

Next he sliced her bra from the center of her chest.

"Thats much better, isn't it?

He fondled her breasts, first one, then the other slightly pinching her nipples. "Take your pants off," and just remember, I'm pretty quick with a knife," he told her.

Alex did as she was told, by the time she had her pants off, her attacker had his pants around his knees and was stroking himself.  
"Turn around," he told her. With his free hand he reached around front and started rubbing her clit. 

"You're wet! Don't tell me this turns you on. Bend over bitch."

He pushed himself in her with a few small strokes. He reached up and started playing with her clit. He still had the knife in one hand, Alex could feel the cold blade on her back. 

She knew in her mind that this kind of situation should not excite her, but with what he was doing to her, she couldn't help herself. 

He moved his fingers a little quicker over her clit. Alex's breathing quickened and he could feel her start to tighten around him.

"Oh, yeah. I knew you would like it like this."

Another few strokes and he came inside her. He pumped her until he was empty. When he was finished he turned her around so he could see her face.

"I love you Alex."

"Bobby, I love you. Now put that damn machete away!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This idea has been in my head for a bit...just didn't have the time to get it down yet. You know the bit, I don't own them. Just took them out to play. I will put them back when I am done. OOC can be fun, thats why its called fanfiction! And I don't claim to be normal, my ideas get kind of strange.

The next Friday evening came fast. Bobby and Alex couldn't believe how quick the week flew by. 

"You know its Friday, are you ready for round 2?" Bobby asked her.

"I'm ready if you are," Alex answered.

"Good, give me an hour and then come on over to my place."

"I'll be there."

Alex left before Bobby. When he was sure she was gone he made a quick phone call. Little did Alex know it was going to be a little different. 

When Alex got to Bobby place the door was half open. She called out his name but no answer. She drew her gun and quietly entered his apartment. She went through room by room and went into the bedroom last. The room was dimly lit. There was no sign of Bobby. She had her back to the door.

"Don't turn around," came a voice from behind her. It was Bobby. He came up behind her and quickly disarmed her.

"why don't you just go ahead and put your hands up against the wall."

"Are we playing good cop bad cop?"

"Maybe"

Bobby started to pat her down to check for any other weapons. He started at her chest, slowly rubbing her breasts. He kicked one leg further apart. He got to her hips and slowly slid his hands in between her legs rubbing slowly.

Alex started to shift her position.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Elliot here might get a little trigger happy."

Bobby cuffed her hands behind her and turned her around away from the wall to face Elliot. 

"After you left I made a phone call. Thought I would make things more interesting."

Bobby pushed the hair away from her neck, he started nibbling on her ear and slowly worked his way down her neck. Elliot moved in and started unbuttoning her shirt. He rubbed and lightly pinched her nipples throught the material of her bra. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself against her letting her feel that he was already hard. He then unzipped her pants and let them fall around her ankles. He did the same with her panties. He slipped his fingers in between her legs and gently rubbed her clit. Alex let out a small moan. Bobby still had hold of her upper arms, he smiled as she moaned under someone elses touch. 

Bobby and Elliot managed to get her shoes and pants off. Elliot went back to what he was doing. Alex spread her legs a little more so he had better access. She loved all the attention she was getting. Elliot dipped his finger inside Alex, she moaned again and tried to move against his hand, but it wasn't easy being handcuffed. 

Elliot gave her a slow deep kiss. She gave it right back, wanting more. He couldn't wait anymore. He kicked off his shoes, took his jeans and shirt off. 

They all moved over towards the bed. Bobby sat on the bed facing Alex while Elliot stood behind her. Bobby took her face in his hands and brought her down to him for a kiss, slow and deep. Elliot gently kicked her legs open and slowly entered her from behind. He moved his hands around to her front and down between her legs. He held on to her inner thigh with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. 

"I can't believe how great you feel," he said to her. 

It wasn't long before Alex started breathing a little quicker. Bobby knew she was going to cum soon. 

"You cum and I'll take those cuffs off you," Bobby smiled and said to her. 

In another few strokes Elliot felt her tighten around him and knew she was already there. He pumped harder and came inside her. 

As promised Bobby undid the handcuffs. Alex reached up and put her arms around Bobby. 

"Its your turn."

"No, I'm ok, I loved watching you." 

"Well then lets go shower togther, I'm sure Elliot won't mind."

They both got into the shower. Alex soaped up and rinsed off. Bobby was still a little hard from watching Alex with Elliot. Before he had time to argue she was down in front of him slowly sucking and licking him, and swirling her tongue around the head of his dick. He ran his hand through her hair, enjoying every minute of her attention. She stroked him as she licked and cupped and squeezed his balls with the other hand. 

Bobby was going to cum soon, Alex knew it. He pulled himself out of her mouth and held her head back by her hair. He stroked his dick until he shot himself all over her chest. 

When he was finished she washed up and they got out of the shower.

"Can't keep our guest waiting," she said. 

Bobby and Alex walked out of the bathroom. All 3 of them sat and had a beer. 

Elliot spoke first, "Well, that was interesting."

"Different and fun, I have to admit, once I saw you there I wasn't sure. But once you started I was going to finish," Alex said. "Maybe you can talk Olivia into Game Night soon." 

"Now that is a good idea!" Bobby said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Here is another chapter. I don't know where all this comes from LOL. This is a CI/SVU crossover. I like both shows alot and just have to stick them all together. Like always I don't own the characters. They escaped because someone left the door open. If you don't like things that appear sick and twisted, this is not for you. I am not innocent and neither is this fiction:)

It wasn't until 2 weeks later that both Olivia and Elliot could join Bobby and Alex for Game Night. It was about noon time on Friday when Alex took the rest of the day off.

"Olivia and I are going shopping. We'll catch up to you two later." 

"Ok, I am going to leave around 4, meet up with Elliot and stop off for a quick drink after 5pm, you know the place I like to go to."

"See you tonight then."

This time it was Alex's turn to give Bobby a surprise. Alex and Olivia went and did some shopping, they bought a nice outfit to wear for the guys. 

"Wait until they get a load of these clothes," laughed Olivia.

"This time the surprise will be on them." By the time we get to the alley they will pass by on the way to the bar, we'll be ready for them," replied Alex. 

They got to the alley right about 5pm. It would be about 15 or 20 minutes before the guys would walk by. Alex explained Game Night in a little more detail to Olivia. Olivia knew that Elliot was at Bobby's place the other week with them, it didn't bother her. Elliot didn't keep any secrets. She figured maybe tonight she would take on Bobby. Before long Bobby and Elliot came walking by, they weren't paying too much attention to anyone around them as they were talking shop. Olivia and Alex stepped out of the alley after they passed by.

"Hey boys," Alex started.

"Need some company?" Olivia finished.

Both Bobby and Elliot stopped in their tracks. They knew those voices. They turned and looked to where the voices came from. There standing was Olivia and Alex, dressed as hookers. They were caught off guard and turned back and stared at each other a little dumbfounded. 

Alex and Olivia just turned and walked back further into the alley, they knew the guys would follow. By the time they caught up with the girls they were far enough into the alley to have the privacy they needed. 

Bobby and Elliot couldn't believe what they were wearing. Both had on a mini skirt and lace up pumps. Olivia had on a tight shirt that was loosely laced from the chest up. Alex wore a stretch camisole top with spaghetti straps, still short enough to show a little skin. 

Bobby looked over at Elliot and smiled. "Game on" was all he said. 

Olivia made the first move. She walked over to Bobby and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could kiss him, Bobby leaned in to meet her half way. Elliot made his move towards Alex. 

Bobby had Olivia up against the wall. He rubbed her tits throught the material of her shirt. 

Alex had Elliot up against the wall, he kissed her while he pushed the straps of her top off her shoulders. 

Bobby was slowly unlacing Olivia's shirt, when he was done it didn't take much before she spilled out of her shirt. "That's better," he said.

Elliot was slowly working his way down her neck when Alex unzipped his pants. She got down on her knees and pulled his dick out and started giving him her best blow job. 

Bobby was too busy working on Olivia's tits to see what his partner was up to. He moved his hands down under her skirt and cupped her ass and pulled her close to him. He felt bare skin, then realized she was wearing a thong. Olivia unzipped his fly and carefully pulled him out of his pants. He was already hard so he didn't need much stroking. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he held her up against the wall. He pulled the front part of her thong to one side and pushed himself inside her. She let out a small gasp. Elliot looked over to see her having a good time with Bobby. 

Bobby pumped in and out of Olivia, her tits bouncing in front of him. 

Alex was still working on Elliot. He was on the edge and ready to cum. He let out a groan and stiffened as he shot everything he had into Alex's mouth. 

Bobby and Olivia were both ready to finish as well. He felt her tighten around him and he let himself cum with her. 

Elliot pulled off Alex's panties and found a place to sit Alex so he could give her what she needed. He got down between her legs and slowly licked and sucked her while gently pulling on her clit with his teeth. He let his finger slip inside her while he continued licking. She was ready to cum. Her breathing increased and Elliot felt her tighten up around his finger. He continued to lick until she was done. 

He was just about to lean in and kiss Alex when Olivia had come over and grabbed him by the tie. She pulled him to her and kissed him, tasting Alex on his lips and tongue. Bobby and Alex smiled at each other and thought this could lead to other interesting things. 

"Since we are close to my place lets all go shower up and have a beer," Bobby said.

Everyone was in agreement and they all left the alley, trying not to look too conspicuous. 


End file.
